Sonshōkō
|Given Name = |Leadership = 3 |Combat Power = 3 |Intelligence = 2 |Politics = 2 |Charm = 4 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Adolescent |Hair Style = Pink colored |Eye Color = Blue |Bust Size = flat |Weapon of choice = heart-shaped twin chakrams 月華美人 (Gekka Beauty) |Affiliation = Go (呉 Wú) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Relatives = Sonken Bundai (Mother) |Relatives 2 = Sheren (Older sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 3 = Renfa (Older sister/Co-wife) |Relatives 4 = Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 5 = Several Co-wives |Relatives 7 = Sonto (niece; PC only) |Relatives 8 = Nitta Kensuke (nephew) |Visual Novel = KM |Seiyū = Minami Hokuto (visual novel, anime) |theme = Go }} |Next word = Sun Shangxiang}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Minami Hokuto (visual novel, anime) (credited as hitomi in the anime) Plot Koihime†Musō She charges out of the kingdom to fight against the Hongō faction who are falsely accused for betraying the alliance with Go faction. After being captured by Hongō faction and clearing up the misunderstanding, she takes a liking to Kazuto due to his kindness and enjoys playing around with him. * Act Debut: 3(15 permanent route) * Scenes of interaction: 3 Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version : The youngest sister of the Son family and a princess of Go. She joins Kan'u's group after she runs way from home, bored of doing her royal duties, and later returns home. She tends to be a bit egotistical, which is the cause of her rivalry with Chōhi. Skills and Abilities Martial Art Practitioner: '''Due to her rarely shown fighting in both the VN and anime, it is difficult to assess her combat abilities. While she lead her own troops, it could easily be due to her position as a member of the Son family rather than her actual abilities. However, from her limited showings, she does indeed have some capabilities for fighting. Even so, she cannot match the veteran generals. '''Archer: In the anime, Sonshōkō is portrayed as a skilled bow-hunter for her age where she was able to quickly notch her bow and shoot down a bird that was flying away from a short distance (though she admits that her skills doesn't even come close to that of Kōchū). Character Personality Sexuality Trivia *She is notably the only pettanko of the Go faction. Although it's mainly due to her young age; it's unknown how she would look after she grow up (however, by looking at the younger version of Sonsaku it's reasonable to assume that Sonshōkō will turn out similarly). *All three of the Son siblings's true names have connection with the lotus flower; Sonshōkō's true name means "Little Lotus". *Although her weapons are categorized as chakrams, unlike real-life chakrams, they don't appear to be bladed at all. *She is one of the few characters to maintain her gender from the original novel. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Go (呉 Wú) Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Adolescent Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Son family Category:Original Counterpart